The Dark Winged Angel and The Angel of Hope
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Four years have passed since Father Abel left. Esther is hoping that one day that he will return to her. But when the Contra Mundi surfaces again along with some old enemies Esther will join allies both Terran and Methuselah to put a stop to him. Will Abel return to Esther? And Esther get the chance to tell Father Abel her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Blood flowed at his feet, he looked down and began shaking in anger. His eyes becoming even more mere slits. He looked over. **_

_**"CAINNNNNN!" He yelled, lightning going everywhere, destroying everything it touched.**_

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abel cried out as parts of him broke everything it touched. Cain merely stood there, his face not changing a bit. Abel raced at Cain full force, his scythe at the ready. **_

_**However he looked beyond him and saw Esther running toward him. His eyes widened and he heard her gasp. 'Esther?' He stopped his sythe right at Cain's throat. Cain walked toward him, a smile on his face. **_

_**"That is what I love about you dear brother. You're so predictable." **_

_**There was a flash of white light and Abel gasped for breath, his krusnik form, gone. He fell on Cain's shoulder. "Es...ther." **_

_**He dropped, echoeing when he fell. Esther looked in horror and began crying. **_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her scream echoeing through the place. Cain looked at her as she ran to his body. **_

_**Cain sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh bother. What a waste." He walked away, leaving Esther and his dead brother. Esther clutched Abel's body. **_

_**"Father? Father can you hear me? Please!" **_

_**She looked at her clothes. They were soaked with his blood. Leon, and William walked in and stopped at what they saw. Leon sighed and put his arms around Esther's waist to pull her off.**_

_**"No!" she gripped his Priest Robes as Leon picked her up. "No! No! Stop it! Let go of me! Father! FATHER!" Leon picked her up bridal style and carried her out. William contacted Kate. **_

_**"What news do you have William?" asked Kate. **_

_**"Notify Lady Caterina. Father Nightroad is dead." **_

_**Kate gasped and looked down. "Will do." **_

_**Caterina looked up from her desk as Kate appeared. "What is it Sister Kate?" **_

_**Kate looked down, tears filling her eyes. "Father Nightroad is dead." **_

_**Caterina looked up in horror. "No." she whispered. Vaclav put a comforting hand on her shoulder. **_

_**Kate dissapeared. Tears filled her eyes. "Not Abel too." She bowed her head. **_

_**William called Tres to help him take Abel's body. Esther opens her eyes and is surrounded by roses. She looks down at what her head is resting on. **_

_**It is a coffin. The moment her eyes rest back on the coffin, her eyes fill with tears. **_

_**She was told that she was the heir to Albion. She was able to stop the rebellion that was going on. However after she was done she returned to the church. Where she found Father Tres pouring a green liquid into the coffin.**_

_**Cain walked into the church and Esther became angry. "Haven't you done enough?" Cain stopped and looked at her. **_

_**"You must be the girl that he was so hellbent on protecting." Esther's eyes filled with tears of anger. **_

_**"So if you think about it, his death was your fault." Esther gapsed as she looked at Cain. **_

_**"He had every intension of killing me that night. You followed me underground. And then you appeared right as he was going to kill me. But he was afraid of what you would think if you witnessed him killing someone. So to shield you, he stopped."**_

_**He walked to the head of the coffin. "So in reality, you were the one that killed my brother. He's dead because you had to follow me." He laughed. **_

_**Esther shook her head and looked away. Suddenly the coffin burst open and a black form appeared. It looked at Cain and Esther. It looked at Cain with hatred. **_

_**It's eyes were glowing read, his whole body was pure black, he had a blue jewel on his head. He screamed and the whole church shook. He broke through the stained glass window, his body like a spirts.**_

_**Cain smiled. "He is back. And he is in full form. Finally. It is now the end brother." Cain spread his arms out and went into his Crusnik form. **_

_**His eyes the same red, his wings a vibrant white. He broke through the glass after his brother. **_

_**Esther dropped to her knees in shock. She looked up and smiled. He was alive. In a sense. She raced out of the church. **_

_**She saw Abel in his ultimate form and had his Scythe, made from his blood, blue lightning was surrounding him. **_

_**Cain had a weapoon, his Lance, made from his. The two brothers fought against each other, filling the sky with lightning. Esther prayed. Soon both Abel and Cain dissapeared. Esther was crowned Queen and started to rule Albion.**_

A knock startled the young Queen, she had been thinking about that day for years now. It had been four years since that night. "Yes?" The door opened and a maid came in.

"Excuse me your highness, your bath is ready." Esther nodded.

"Thank you Emily. I will be there in a moment." Emily nodded, bowed and left the room. Esther got up and looked at herself in the mirror.

She hadn't really changed in the past four years. Her vibrant red hair grew out only a little, her eyes were still the same sapphire blue. She looked at her vanity. There was a gothic like cross, silver sitting there with a few broken links.

When Abel broke through the coffin, it was left in the coffin. After he dissapeared, she took it from the coffin, hoping that she would have the chance to return it to him. She picked it up and became sad.

She missed him very much. And she didn't have the chance to tell him her feelings, or even goodbye. She sighed and set it back down. She left her room and headed to the bathroom. She sat in the tub, her knees tucked under her chin.

She had looked for him for two years. She even had the AX help her. There was no luck. Abel Nightroad had vanished. She stretched out and sighed. **'Oh, Father, How I miss you. I really do. Please God, bring him back to me'**

The next day, Esther got up and had tea in her garden. "Your Majesty." Esther turned. "What is it Emily?"

Emily bowed. "There is an Ion, the Earl of Memphis here." Esther jumped up.

"Let him in!" she said with excitement. Emily nodded and ran from the garden. Soon enough Ion came into view.

"Hello Esther." he said with a warm smile, warmth in his golden eyes. Esther returned the smile. "It is really good to see you Ion." she said.

Ion and Esther both sat down and Emily poured each of them a cup of tea. "How have you been these past four years your highness?" asked Ion.

Esther smiled. "Call me Esther, and I have been doing rather well." She said with a smile. Ion frowned. "I understand what you want to know Esther."

Esther looked at him in confusion.

"I know that you know where I have been and who I was with." Esther stayed quiet.

"Okay then I will ask you." She took a deep breath.

"How has Father Nightroad been?" she asked. Ion looked at the ground.

"Still looking." he looked at Esther. Esther nodded and sighed. "Has he had any luck finding him?" she asked. Ion shook his head.

"We had a few sightings, but no luck. He asked me to no longer travel with him. He wants to work at it alone."

Esther nodded and looked away, trying to hide her tears. She looked back after she was sure she wasn't going to cry.

"He doesn't have any intention of returning does he?" Ion looked at her face, he could see her sadness.

"I don't know Esther. But he talked about you. He talked about how much he missed working with you and the others at the AX." Esther nodded. Ion got up from the table.

"Well I hate to leave you Esther, but I must return home to The New Human Empire. I would like to see my grandmother and The Empress." Esther nodded and got up from the table as well.

"I understand. Please tell The Empress and your grandmother that I hope they are doing well." Ion nodded and Emily showed him out. Esther sat back down and put her hand in front of her face.

She brought it back up as tears filled her eyes. She got up and Emily followed her. "Emily please, I wish to be alone." Emily nodded with sympathy and backed off.

Esther walked to her room and shut the door. She slumped against it and she began crying into her knees. She picked herself up and walked to her vanity. She picked up the cross and clutched it to her heart.

"Father Nightroad, am I not as important to you as you are to me?" she asked herself. She bowed her head. She was lost.

A few hours later there was a knock. "Yes?" Esther asked.

"Excuse me your Majesty, but there is a Caterina Sforza on the line for you." Esther jumped up. "Okay I will be right there."

She walked quickly to her study. A hologram of Caterina appeared. "Your majesty." Esther smiled.

"Please Esther."

Caterina smiled and nodded. "I am afraid that I need a favor from you."

Esther nodded. "What is it?"

"We have more information where the white winged demon is. And we need more help. I fear that Abel will not be enough. He will not listen to any of us. I ask you, please help us."

Esther nodded. "Absolutely." Caterina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. Do you still have your old clothes?" Esther nodded.

"Father Tres will be there as soon as he can to bring you back."

Esther nodded. After the conversation, Esther quickly changed into her Nun Robes and was waiting anxiously for Father Tres. She was packed and she walked over to her vanity and picked the cross up.

She put it in her robes and then waited. Soon Father Tres made it to the palace. "Sister Esther. I am here to bring you to Barcelona. The trip will take approximately ninteen hours and thirty seven minutes to reach our destination."

Esther nodded. "It is good to see you too Father Tres." Tres nodded and turned back into the ship. The whole trip Esther was nervous. She feared that Abel wouldn't remember her, or want her around.

They finally made it to Barcelona. Esther walked out and looked around. This was where Abel lost Noelle. And he almost quit the AX. "Father Nightroad is 2.53 miles away from our current location."

Esther nodded and started to walk. With every step, she got more nervous. She was actually afraid to see him. She made it to the location. Her breath caught.

There were boots that had crosses on them standing on a rock. Long silver hair blew in the wind, along with black robes.

"Father Nightroad." Esther whispered.

His back was to her. She was still extremely nervous. She took a step. "Father Nightroad. You are in the same location that you were in 30.5 minutes ago." Father Tres said.

Abel turned and looked at them. He gasped when he saw Esther. She gasped as she saw him. Her sapphire eyes meeting his blue grey ones. Abel cleared his throat and walked toward them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown.

"Cardinal Caterina sent us to assist you in this mission." Abel stood there, not saying a word.

"I told her that I didn't need or want any help. I can deal with Cain on my own. I have done it more than once. I do not need anyone getting in my way." Esther gasped.

"But we only came here to help you Father Nightroad. We really want to help you." Abel looked at her, the normal warmth and kindness that lit his eyes was gone.

"I do not need any help or anyone that will get me in the way."

Esther was getting upset. "What makes you think that we will get in the way?" Abel turned away from her.

"I just know. Now leave. I don't need any help." He began walking away.

"Negative. My orders are to stay here until the white winged demon is captured of killled." Abel turned to Tres.

"Just leave me alone! I don't need you or Esther!" Esther recoiled like he slapped her.

"So that's it? So after everything that we have been through, the bond that we share, none of that matters anymore?" Abel stayed silent.

She walked up to him. "Well? Why won't you answer? Is all of this meaningless?" Abel looked dead in her eyes.

"No. None of the past matters." Esther's eyes filled with tears.

She nodded and walked away. "I mourned you when you died and was relieved that you were back. I looked for you for two years, trying to find a hint of your whereabouts. And not I am actually learning that I was looking for someone who didn't want to be found."

"I was looking for the Father Nightroad that I knew. But I think that he's no longer here. I left Albion so I could search and help someone that I thought I knew, and now he thinks that I will just get in the way. Sorry that I am a pest."

Esther walked away with a huff. Abel took a step, his hand reaching for her. He caught himself and looked away. He sighed.

"Fine if it is an order, then I guess you can't leave. Let's go. We leave in an hour." Esther turned.

She nodded but didn't speak a word to Abel. Soon they headed to a Cathedral. Gaudi's Sagrada Familia.

"The winged white demon is in that Cathedral. He is waiting for us to come in." Abel nodded.

He opened the door and there was Cain, standing there the whole Cathedral covered in lit candles.

"Took you long enough to find me Abel. Four whole years to find the Contra Mundi." he laughed.

Abel started walking toward his brother. "You look so unhappy Abel. You found me, you should be rejoicing." Abel narrowed his eyes. Abel stopped five feet from Cain.

"What's the matter Abel? No turning into your Crusnik form?" Cain asked smugly. Abel's eyes narrowed more.

"You are afraid of what that young girl thinks of you. She was the reason why you didn't kill me last time."

Abel looked at Esther. She nodded. "I am not afraid of him. He uses his powers to help people and protect this planet while you use it to put an end to the world."

Cain chuckled. "Then why is Abel so afraid of transforming?" Cain looked at Abel. He took his glasses off.

"Nanomachine Krusnik 02 power output..." he looked back at Esther.

"80% acknowledged." His wings appear, his blood scythe appeared, and his eyes glowed red. Cain turned into his Crusnik form.

Abel attacked Cain, sending him through the wall. Esther flinched and looked away. She was worried about Abel's safety. Cain sent him back through another part of the wall. Esther gasped.

"You are weaker than I thought brother. I expected you be more...strong." Abel picked himself up.

"You will be killed today Cain. Don't think for a moment that I won't put an end to you."

Abel flew at him, his scythe aimed at Cain's heart. Cain blocked it with his Lance. Cain sent Abel plummeting through pews. Esther winced.

She went to touch Abel. He turned to her and shook his head. Esther backed away. "Always girls getting in the way." He sent his Lance toward Esther. She was sent through three pews.

Something metallic hit the floor when she hit the pews. Abel looked in horror and faced Cain. "Cain!" He sent his brother through the wall once again.

Abel walked over and stepped on something. He picked his foot up and picked up the cross. His Crusnik eyes softened when he saw the cross.

Tres was shooting at Cain. Abel looked at Esther, blood running down her head. He looked at his brother with anger as a flashback of him holding Lilith. He screamed out in anger. "CAIN!"

He came at Cain with his scythe and began slashing at his brother. He able to land a blow to Cain's side. Cain shot Abel in the shoulder. Abel sent Cain into a wall, it crumbling as he created a crater in it.

Abel wrapped his hands around Cain's neck. Cain smiled. "You really are my brother Abel. You take pride when you are killing." Abel looked at Cain and then back at Esther.

**FLASHBACK**

**Abel stood on the balcony. He looked away from Esther in horror.**

**"I am so sorry Esther. I never meant you to see me as the monster that I am. Now you know how my sins have marked me." he said, his voice breaking. **

**"Just because you are not Terran or Methuselah, that doesn't mean you are a monster. I don't think you are a monster Father." Abel looked at Esther and she was wearing her warm smile. Abel returned the smile.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Abel took his hands from his brother's throat. Cain shot Abel in the chest the same way he did before, only this time missing his heart. Abel dropped. "And again, so predictable."

He got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Esther, rolled his eyes and walked out of the church. Abel picked himself up, blood soaking through his robes and walked over to Esther.

He gently put a hand on the side of her face and gently rubbed it. She opened her eyes and smiled warmly. "Father Nightroad." Abel smiled and collapsed on her. "Father Nightroad! Can you hear me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**He gently put a hand on the side of her face and gently rubbed it. She opened her eyes and smiled warmly. "Father Nightroad." Abel smiled and collapsed on her. "Father Nightroad! Can you hear me?!"**

Esther cradled his head in her arms. "Father Nightroad!" she pled as she saw the blood soaking through his robes and onto hers.

"Please hold on." she begged.

Tres walked over. "Esther Blanchet. Damage report." Esther looked at Tres.

"I am fine Tres. But Father Nightroad isn't. We haev to get him to a hospital."

"Affirmative." Tres picked Abel up and Esther got up. They walked to the hospital. Esther had nothing but a slight concussion and a cut on her head.

Abel had a bad wound in his chest. But they cleaned it and got his bleeding under control. Abel opened his eyes and woke up shirtless. His chest, and stomach were covered in bandages.

He looked over and saw Esther sleeping in the chair by his bed. He smiled. He looked at the table by his bed. His glasses, ribbon and cross was sitting there.

He picked the cross up. "I thought I lost this the day I died. I can't beleive you had it." he said with a smile.

"Of course I did." Abel looked over and saw Esther with her eyes open.

"I saved it the day you came back to life. It was left in the coffin. I held onto it, hoping that one day that I would return it to you." she said with a smile.

Abel smiled back. Esther sat up. "How are you feeling Father? Any better?" Abel nodded.

"Just fine. How about your wounds?" Esther shook her head. "My wounds are nothing. Just a concusion and a cut."

Abel looked at her. "That doesn't sound like nothing." Esther supressed a laugh.

"Really father I am okay." Abel nodded and smiled. Esther smiled. His warmth, his goofiness was back. She was glad that the Abel Nightroad that she knew was back.

Abel opened his eyes and looked at her serious. "Did Cain escape?" Esther frowned and nodded. "Yes he did."

Abel nodded. "I see." He tried to get up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Abel looked at her.

"I will not rest until he is dead." Esther put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere Father." Abel sighed.

"Then why don't we visit the AX?" he said with a smile. Esther nodded. Abel got dressed in his priest robes. He walked out and was met with Tres and Esther.

"Father Nightroad. I have orders from Cardinal Caterina Sforza. We are to return to Rome. This trip will take fourteen hours and two minutes." Abel nodded.

"We are to leave in 45.5 minutes. Abel nodded.

"Thank you Tres." Tres nodded and walked away.

They headed to the hotel where they where Esther and Tres were staying. Esther changed out of her robes and changed into a black knee length dress. Abel blushed and looked away from her.

She smiled, blushed and looked away. Abel turned back. "It looks nice." Esther nodded.

"Thank you." It was silent for a few moments.

"Esther can you see if you can get this letter delivered for me?"

Esther looked at the envelope. She took it, and nodded. She headed downstairs, a chain moving from her walking. Abel smiled. It was a cross much like his. He had given it to her soon after she came with him to Rome.

He smiled and took out his cross out and looked at it and smiled. Esther got the letter sent and soon it was time to take their journey to Rome.

Abel was sitting on the couch of the ship. Esther came into the room carrying a cup of tea. He looked up.

"I thought that you would enjoy with thirteen sugar cubes in it." Drool flowed from his mouth as he looked at the cup.

She laughed. **'He really hasn't changed has he?' **she smiled as she set the cup down. Esther looked at the window and sighed. Abel looked at Esther and was quiet.

"Esther?" she turned. "I am very sorry for how cold I acted toward you." Esther looked at him in shock.

"It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did." Esther smiled and sat next to him and took his hand.

"You are forgiven Father." Abel smiled.

"So I heard that you are now the Queen of Albion." Esther smiled and nodded.

"Yes, however it never stopped me from looking for you." Abel looked at her.

"I never stopped looking for you. I knew you were alive somewhere. Since that day." Abel looked at her with guilt.

"I may have stopped sending guards and others out looking for you, but I had Caterina's help along with the rest of the AX helping. I wanted to find you."

Abel looked down at the floor. She gripped his hand.

"I wanted to show you that I was still here for you and you didn't have to go through all this alone."

Abel looked back up and smiled. "Esther please undestand. I missed you and everyone else a lot. But I have to find Cain and destroy him. He is the enemy of the world and I have my own reasons to want him dead."

Esther nodded. "I understand that you want to destroy him. And I understand that the only way you can, is when you are in that form." Abel looked at her.

"Why were you so hesitant to transforming in the church?" Esther asked. Abel looked down.

"Because..." He picked his head up. "Because I scared you once." Esther looked at him.

"The time when Radu attcked Ion and almost attacked you. You screamed because I scared you. But I understand why you did. I am a monster." Abel bowed his head.

Esther looked at him with sympathy. "You are not a monster Father." She put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"You are an angel. You are the black winged angel." Abel opened his eyes.

"I do not fear you anymore Father. You mean no one any harm." she looked at Abel with kindness. Abel looked at her with shock and then with warmth as a tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you Esther." He put is head on her shoulder. **'Not only are you a black winged angel, you are MY Black Winged Angel**'

She put her head on his. "I am always here Father."

Abel woke up to his stomach growling. He looked over and saw Esther sleeping on the other side of the couch. He smiled. She had let him cry on her shoulder and she let him sleep. She shivered in her sleep.

Abel smiled warmly. He took the jacket of his robes and covered her with it. She smiled in her sleep and continued to sleep. He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich and returned to the couch.

He looked at Esther and smiled. '**You gave me hope. When I thought that I had nothing and no one to live for. You call me an angel. But you are the angel. You are the angel of hope. MY Angel of Hope.'**

A while later they finally made it to Rome. Esther opened her eyes and noticed that she was wearing Abel's jacket. She blushed as she smelled the jacket. It had a wonderful. The smell of roses. She smiled.

She got up just as Abel came in. "Sleep well?" he asked. She nodded. She handed his jacket to him. "Did it keep you warm?"

Esther nodded. "Yes, thank you Father." Abel nodded and they headed to the AX Division building. Abel stopped and looked at the gate. He looked down from the gate.

Esther looked at him."They will welcome you back Father. You are still a member." Abel looked at Esther and nodded.

Soon Abel, Esther and Tres walked into Caterina's room. "Abel. Welcome back old friend." She said with a smile. Abel returned the smile.

"Good to be back Lady Caterina." She nodded. "Thank you Esther."

Esther smiled. "You are welcome Lady Caterina." She returned the smile.

Caterina opened her eyes with seriousness. "What new info do you have on the white winged demon?" she asked.

Abel turned serious. "Nothing really. All we know is he was in Barcelona. But Cain is smart, once he gets wind that I am coming, he flees."

Caterina nodded. "I see. I really am relieved that you are okay Abel." she said with a smile. Abel nodded and returned her smile.

"Sister Esther are you going to return to Albion?" Caterina asked. She gasped**. 'They got what they needed. They wanted Abel back and here he is. I guess that there is no more use for me.' **

Esther looked at the group. "I guess I will. There is no other reason for my assistance." She walked out of the room, tears filling her eyes. Abel could smell the tears. **'Esther.' **

Abel took a step to go after her. "Abel?" Caterina asked.

"I will be right back." Caterina nodded and smiled.

Abel chased after her. "Esther! Esther wait!" Esther turned and turned back quickly to wipe her tears.

"What is it Father Nightroad?"Abel stopped, Esther's bangs were covering her eyes.

"What has got you so upset? I can smell you tears."

Esther turned and looked him in the eyes. "I thought that I would be welcomed back into the AX. But they really only needed me to get you to come back. Now that you are back, there is really no reason for me to here."

Abel sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "They do welcome you. You still are an AX member. But they know that you have other responsibilities to Albion." Esther nodded.

"But I miss being your partner." Abel smiled warmly and hugged her.

"I miss being your partner too. You are the best partner that I could ask for." Esther smiled.

Abel pushed her by the shoulders.

"Can I help you find Cain?" Abel gasped. They locked eyes.

"Finding Cain is very dangerous." Esther nodded.

"I understand that. But I want to help you. I may have become the Queen of Albion, but I haven't stopped training." Abel looked at her in shock.

"I have trained with Tres and Leon. Please Father. Let me help you." Abel thought about it and sighed with a smile.

"Okay you can help." Esther smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Father! Thank you!"

Seth sat on her throne being bored. She was also was on edge. She knew that both of her brothers were out there.

And she knew that Abel would not stop till Cain is dead. She just wished that she could know where her brother was.

Ion had returned a week ago and he had really nothing to say about Abel. "Your Majesty." Seth looked up.

"I have a letter for you." Seth rolled her eyes.

"From who? An Abel Nightroad?" Seth jumped from her throne and grabbed the letter.

_**Seth, **_

_**I am writing you this letter to let you know that I am still alive and well. I am sorry that it has taken four years to reach you. And for that I am truly sorry. But I can't stop till Cain is wiped out from the Earth. **_

_**You and the new era of people Methuselah and Terran deserve to live in peace. Where there is no war and famine going on in the world. I have reunited with Esther and the other members of the AX.**_

_**We are going to put an end to him. He will be destroyed and finally there won't be no more reason for revenge for Lilith. She can finally rest in peace and I can finally follow her example. I will bring love to Earth.**_

_**The Contra Mundi will be destroyed by my hand. I ask you my beloved sister, join me in putting an end to this enemy. I will be in Rome for a few days. We are getting all the AX Members in on this and I ask you for help.**_

_**Please help me dear sister **_

_**Your brother **_

_**Abel**_

Seth looked at the letter and nodded. "Kathy, send a letter to the Duke of Memphis and the Duchess of Odessa."

Kathy nodded. "Yes your majesty."

Seth walked to the window. "It is time that we take a stand."

Esther rested in her room. She was resting on her bed. She missed going on missions with Abel. And she was happy that she could join him once again. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened. It was Abel. "Hey I was wondering if you would want to join me on a walk." Esther smiled.

"It would be my pleasure Father." They walked around the city. They stopped at the Trevi Fountain. "So beautiful."

Esther turned as she looked at the beautiful fountain. Abel smiled. "Yes, it is a very beautiful place." He blushed and took her hand.

She looked at their hands and blushed. She looked up into his eyes. "Esther..." They both leaned in. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

Abel looked around and then in the sky. It was a ship with the crest of The RosenKreuz Orden. It flew overhead. Abel looked at Esther and pushed her out of the way. "Run!"

He pushed her as they started to shoot. Bullets entered his flesh, he cried out in pain. "Father!" Esther screamed in horror. The ship moved closer to her.

She backed up. Abel picked his head up and looked in horror. **'NO!' **He took his glasses out. "Nanomachine Krusnik 02 power output 80% Acknowledged."

Esther looked at the ship, right over top of her she flinched. She heard the guns emptying out their bullets. Esther looked up and saw Abel sitting on his knees, using his wings to cover them both.  
>Esther crawled over to him and he put his arm around her and brought her into his chest. The bullets wouldn't stop. Abel looked at Esther, clutching to him.<p>

"Hold on." his raspy voice said. Esther nodded. Abel took off, still covering them and flew off. Esther opened her eyes and looked at his face.

Abel looked back at her. She nodded. "Thank you Father." Abel nodded. They landed in front of the AX Building.

Leon, William, Tres, and Kate came running out. "What the hell is going on?!" yelled Leon.

"The RosenKreuz Orden. They are making their move. Cain is making his move."

Abel transformed back. He fell forward and Esther took his arm. Abel smiled a smile that said "thank you"

"We have to do something. Rome won't last long." Abel hissed in pain.

"Just let me get these bullets out of my back. I can come back and help." They all nodded.

"Maybe we should figure out where Sword Dancer and Vaclav to join us." said Leon.

Abel nodded. "We will need all the help that we can get."

Esther helped him to the medical wing and helped him get the bullets out. "I am sorry Esther."

Esther looked at him in shock. "For what?" Abel picked his head up. "You were in that dangerous situation because I put you there." Esther shook her head.

"You didn't make me go out. I chose to. So stop beating yourself up. I am okay. You were there." Abel nodded.

He tried to get up and immediately sat back down. "You are in no condition to go out and fight." Abel looked at Esther.  
>"I will not rest while you and the rest of us go out there." He looked away from her.<p>

"Father, you just had six bullets taken out of your back! You have to rest."

Abel looked at Esther. "I will be just fine. My wounds are nothing."

Esther sighed and nodded. The building started to shake again. "Come on, help me move." Esther nodded. He quickly got dressed and they ran out of the room.

When they got into the hallway all the glass in the windows were broken. Esther shielded her eyes as the glass flew by her face, cutting her and Abel's face here and there.

Abel stopped them and looked down from the window. They were at least seven stories up. He looked at Esther. "Do you trust me?" Esther looked at him and nodded.

"Nanomachine Krusnik 02 Power output 80% acknowledged." His wings appeared and he looked at Esther with his eyes. He put an arm around her waist and jumped out of the building. She shut her eyes.

They landed with the other AX members. "We have company." said Leon as they looked at the five other ships.

"With all these ships, it will be no time before they destroy Rome." said William as they stood.

Abel looked up with determination. "He is here somewhere."

They went to battle. Leon and Tres went together. Vaclav joined William. Kate went to the The Iron Maiden II.

"Where's Sword Dancer?" asked Abel to Vaclav.

"There was no answer." Abel nodded. He looked at Esther. "Are you ready?" Esther nodded. They ran at other people.

Esther stopped dead in her steps at who was standing there. Abel looked in shock as he watched her stop dead. "Dietrich." Esther whispered.

"You seem shocked to see me dear Esther." he said with a laugh. She took a shuddering breath.

"Aren't you happy? Your best friend's alive." Esther took her shotgun out and aimed it at him.

He smiled a cruel smile. "You don't actually think that you can kill me do you?" Esther cocked the hammer.

"I do." she said with venom.

He smiled and held his arms out. He looked at Abel and narrowed his eyes. Abel grunted and Esther looked at him. He id off his feet, his hands boud to his chest. Esther looked at Dietrich.

"Let him go." Dietrich smiled.

"What's the matter Esther? Are you afraid that your monster friend will die?" She shot at him and missed.

"Leave him alone." Dietrich looked at Abel and then back at Esther. He laughed and let Abel go.

"I need to leave him for Lord Cain anyway." Abel looked at him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Where is Cain?" he asked, anger radiating off him. Dietrich laughed. "Out of your reach **Priest.**"

Abel threw Dietrich to the ground. "Go Father!"

Abel turned. "I will keep him busy, go after Cain." Abel looked at her.

"It's okay. Go to Cain. That is what you want." Abel nodded.

"I will come back for you Esther." He ran ahead.

Dietrich came back up and advanced at Esther. He pushed her to the ground, trying to bite her.

"I never got the chance to taste you. Shame." Esther fought him off and shot him in the shoulder.

"I am no longer the fragile little girl that you can manipulate." she said with determination and anger in her eyes.

Abel kept running looking for Cain. He watched his comrades fighting. Dietrich pushed Esther into the stone wall, little pieces of rock surrounding her. Dietrich grabbed her by the wrist. He grunted.

"Time for you to die Esther Blanchet, Queen of Albion." Esther closed her eyes.

**'Father Nightroad...I love you.' **Her world went black.

Abel finally made it to The Cathedral of The Pope. Abel looked at the church and went in. There stood Cain. Standing there in the middle of the church. Abel looked at him in anger and advanced toward him.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked behind Cain. It was Esther. Blood staining her dress and the steps. Abel looked at his brother in sheer anger. "What is she doing here?" Cain smiled.

"Well usually this is where funerals are held." Abel looked at Esther in horror. "No." he whispered.

"Yes. She was determined to stop Dietrich to make sure that she could be by your side. Foolish girl. No matter who is by your side, they always end up dead. That is why you wanted her to return to Albion. Well let me tell you something brother, she would have died there too."

Abel shook in anger. He transformed and looked at Esther and back at his brother. He shook with anger as he could see her blood flowing at Cain's feet. "CAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Lightning once again destroying anything and everything it touched. Cain watched him and smiled. "Come and get me little brother."

They both fought in their Crusnik forms, destroying the entire church. Seth, Astharoche, and Ion ran into the church. Ion stopped in horror as he saw Esther laying there.

"Esther! Esther wake up!" Ion pleaded.

Seth looked at the young girl and back at her brothers. Abel was thrown through the wall. Seth looked at her brother, struggling to get up and took a step.

"Astharoche, Ion, take Esther and leave." They looked at Seth as she transformed.

"This is our fight." They nodded. Ion picked up Esther and they ran. Seth joined her brother. Abel pushed Seth out of the way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little sister come out of hiding to aid her brother."

Seth shook with anger. "You don't belong here. It's time that you leave." She took a step toward Cain.

"Do you wish to die too? I merely came here to destroy Abel and then take over the world." Seth looked at Cain with anger.

"You killed him once. You won't get him again." Her tuning forks appeared. She went toward her brother and they attacked head on.

Abel struggled to get up. He looked at where Esther was laying, her blood still staining the steps. He shook with anger and took a step at his fighting siblings.

Ion gently laid Esther on the ground as they found a place to hide. Astharoche came up. "She doesn't look good. Whoever attacked hr wanted her to suffer."She stated as she looked at the wounds.

Ion looked at her, tears filled his eyes. He heard something and his head snapped behind him. His blood ran cold as he looked at who was standing there. "R-Radu?"

He came into view. "Hello Ion. Long time no see. You too Duchess of Kiev." Astharoche got into a fighting stance.

"Now, now, who said I wanted to fight you?"

She aimed her spear. "It's only a matter of time until Lord Cain puts an end to that stupid Priest." Astharoche went closer at his throat."

"The Priest will destroy that Lord of yours. And then all of you will fall with him." Radu laughed.

"We shall see." he dissapeared.

"She's still breathing. But only just." Ion said. Astharoche turned.

"There is only one person that I can think that would want to cause her such harm."

"Dietrich Von Lohengrin." They looked down to her eyes open.

"Esther! Thank goodness you are okay!" Ion cried out as he hugged her.

"Where is Father Nightroad?" She asked as she looked around.

"He and the Empress are fighting the white winged demon as we speak."

Esther jumped up. "I have to go back to help him. " Ion put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is their fight young Esther." said Astharoche.

"He asked us to take you away as did the Empress. This is their fight."

Esther looked back toward the church and back at them. She looked down and nodded. "There has got to be something that we can do to help. "

Astharoche walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We can fight by your comrades." Esther nodded.

The breaking of glass was heard. The looked up and saw Seth and Abel both thrown and they hit the ground.

"Father! Empress!" Abel got up immediately and looked down at Seth. "Father?"

He turned to her with his blood red eyes, them full of anger. They softened as he looked at Esther standing there.

Seth slowly turned back. She was covered in blood. Abel looked at Seth, Esther and back at the sky. He looked at Esther.

She nodded. "I believe in you father." Abel nodded. Abel shut his eyes and he started to turn charcoal black. Lightning shot from him.

He was in pure Krusnik form. Seth opened her eyes.

"Big brother." she whispered. Abel looked back at her and nodded.

"CAIN!" He screamed as he flew back into the church. Esther started to pray. '**Please Lord give him the strength to do what he must.'**

"Esther?" She turned and looked at the group, Seth now concious. "Let's go. We can still fight." They all nodded. Esther got up and took her shotgun and began walking.


End file.
